<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Only Play by Retro_Hussy (betsybo)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28050036">Only Play</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/betsybo/pseuds/Retro_Hussy'>Retro_Hussy (betsybo)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars Original Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Canonical Character Death, Fluff and Smut, It's Ozzel no worries, M/M, Nipple Play, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possessive Darth Vader, Pre-Star Wars: The Empire Strikes Back, Secret Relationship, Size Kink, because we all need more of that, meditation chamber sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 14:48:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,740</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28050036</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/betsybo/pseuds/Retro_Hussy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, when they're alone, Vader says some pretty loaded things to Piett. But they're only having fun.</p><p>...Aren't they?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Firmus Piett/Darth Vader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>112</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Only Play</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I love this pairing. As always you know how I operate on convenience rather than strict canon so I'm assuming in this that Vader can be without the helmet completely in his sealed chamber.</p><p>Hope you guys enjoy the porn, and do comment and kudos and things if you want to XD I live for it.</p><p>Disclaimer: I own nothing here.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>Piett finishes his report and waits patiently for Vader's response. His high-commander is sitting cross-legged within his meditation chamber, motionless and silent.</p><p> </p><p>“Good,” is all Vader says. He goes quiet again.</p><p> </p><p>Piett remains where he is, not daring to excuse himself before he is dismissed. It’s not uncommon for Vader to take a few moments to himself; so ferociously absorbed is he in their search that even Piett has taken care to give him a wide berth unless summoned. While their primary goal is to close in on the Rebels, Piett understands that Vader’s true focus is on Luke Skywalker. It’s not, he knows, even to do with the fact that Skywalker was the one who fired the killing shot at the Death Star. It’s something deeper than that; something to do with the complexities of the Sith and the Force. He distantly recalls Anakin Skywalker being the golden boy of the Jedi, and that <em>must</em> be why Vader is chasing after the son (Piett assumes) with such determination. He clearly wants Skywalker alive and unharmed, but Admiral Ozzel is paying no attention to the fact, nor is he much concerned in dealing with the Rebels at all beyond blasting them out of the stars (and <em>only</em> if they should happen to come across them). While Piett has no desire to prolong Ozzel’s incompetence, he has been working overtime to ensure the admiral doesn’t screw too much up for their superior.</p><p> </p><p>“You are troubled by our search,” Vader states, and Piett gives a tiny jerk of surprise at being addressed. They haven’t actually talked about the Skywalker business together beyond how they might capture him and his allies.</p><p> </p><p>“More <em>curious</em>, my Lord,” he replies, knowing he needs to be careful. “But I know my duty.”</p><p> </p><p>“It must be frustrating, not even knowing <em>why</em>.”</p><p> </p><p>“...I know that if you felt it necessary to inform me of anything you would, my Lord. I trust your judgement. And – I trust you.” Piett winces internally as he stammers, but it’s the absolute truth. As much as he fears him, there is no one Piett trusts more than Darth Vader. The Sith lord has instincts that have often led them to success – and not just on the battlefield.</p><p> </p><p>There is a beat, and then a mechanical arm comes down from the ceiling of the chamber, enclosing the top of Vader’s helmet, and there’s a click as it’s pulled up and away, revealing his pale, scarred head. Piece by piece, the mask and lower portions of the helmet are released and withdrawn into hidden compartments of the chamber, until finally a pair of yellow-red eyes that glint at the captain with obvious intent are revealed.</p><p> </p><p>Despite the lingering nervousness, Piett’s honestly happy to see his face. He must have said something good, for Vader to show it. The man’s mouth is curling into the barest hint of a smirk as he extends an arm, beckoning Piett into the chamber.</p><p> </p><p>As soon as he’s inside, Piett breathes in the slightly moist, carefully controlled air. It’s cramped – the only available space is in Vader’s lap and Piett feels just a little foolish (a man of <em>his</em> age growing weak at the knees for such a thing) as he takes a seat. He sits sideways across him, his backside fitting neatly into the well that Vader’s crossed legs create. He’s mindful of Vader’s life support; the buttons need a decent amount of pressure to be set off but he still tries to angle himself so he won’t be squeezed uncomfortably against it.</p><p> </p><p>The chamber closes around them, and the soft hiss of the internal ventilation system grows louder. Piett feels his anxiety ease slightly now he’s confident it’s secure.</p><p> </p><p>They haven’t had much time for this recently; at least nothing more than a few quick, mostly clothed encounters up against the wall. Piett had started to think that maybe that was it; that they were coming to the end of this little arrangement. He’d even feared – momentarily – that perhaps Vader’s interests in that area now lay with Skywalker, but he doesn’t think so. Vader’s behaviour throughout their mission has indicated frustration, rage and – Piett could swear – melancholy. He’s become rather good at reading the subtle nuances in the man’s body language, and he has never once detected any lust behind his pursuit of the young rebel.</p><p> </p><p>Unlike now – Vader is greedy in how he folds Piett into his embrace - lifts a hand to cup his jaw, his gaze roving over every inch of him. Piett gives him a soft smile in return, wrapping an arm behind his neck and leaning in to kiss the raised flesh across his left cheek. Vader’s eyes close and he pushes his nose against Piett’s neck, inhaling before pressing his own kiss there. Piett tilts his head back for him, wondering if it’s rather a lot being able to suddenly touch, taste and smell after being enclosed in the helmet for most of the day.</p><p> </p><p>Vader’s breaths are already laboured but they're steady as he suckles another kiss to Piett’s throat and then more; up further over his jawline, and then finally they bring their lips together. Piett hums quietly into it, sliding his other arm up over Vader’s shoulder before opening his mouth and allowing the other man’s tongue inside. He likes Vader to take the lead in this – he still worries about the man not getting enough air, although he suspects that the suit is currently doing a more work for his lungs than usual.</p><p> </p><p>The pair of them relax against each other, enjoying the peace of their shared sanctuary. Piett gently begins to stroke a hand over Vader’s scalp, feeling a pang of sympathy every time his fingers trace the jagged edges of each scar; of violent burns, and terrible skin grafts he’s positive must have been done in haste – too much haste. Vader actually pushes back against his touches and growls into the kiss, making Piett’s sex give a little stir of interest beneath the layers of uniform.</p><p> </p><p>Vader senses it. He opens his eyes; gives one last, hungry raid of Piett’s mouth with his tongue before pulling away, amusement tugging at the corner of his pale lips again. “It’s been too long,” he says, voice coarse and quiet in the open, but still excitingly deep and authoritative. Even if he hadn’t heard it like this before, Piett would still recognise it.</p><p> </p><p>“We’ve been busy,” Piett replies softly, still gently thumbing over Vader’s cranium, now with both hands.</p><p> </p><p>“You’ve done good work. As always.”</p><p> </p><p>Piett smiles wider, trying not to feel too hopeful. Vader is full of praise when they’re alone together, but the reality is that you either do good work for him or you die.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll keep it going, my Lord.”</p><p> </p><p>The humour disappears from Vader’s face at that. “I know you will. You’ve always been dependable.” He takes Piett’s left arm and pushes the sleeve of his jacket up, dipping his head slightly to press a kiss to his bared wrist. “Loyal.”</p><p> </p><p>Piett gently pulls his arm away, keeping his gaze on Vader as he undoes the little button on his glove, which he then tugs off and discards over his shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>The action visibly enthuses Vader, and he actually grins as he reaches up to knock his captain’s hat off teasingly. His large, gloved hands pay some attention to Piett’s scalp for a few moments; tenderly brushing back at the line where his closely cropped hair is just starting to recede.</p><p> </p><p>Piett gives a few appreciative rubs at his big, strong arms, knowing now by heart where flesh meets metal, and then removes his remaining glove. Now bare-handed, he places them on either side of Vader’s face; framing it as he cranes up for more.</p><p> </p><p>“ – <em>Firmus</em>,” rasps Vader, giving a meaningful shove of his hips as their skin meets, and Piett gives a soft laugh as he peppers more kisses over his lips.</p><p> </p><p>Gingerly, he struggles and pushes until he can swing his right leg over Vader and straddle him. He palms over his lover’s codpiece fondly for a second; he’s always sort of liked the suggestiveness of its appearance even though he can’t do much for Vader with it in the way, and nuzzles at the man’s jaw.</p><p> </p><p>There’s a sharp ripping noise and Piett's jerked about slightly as Vader tears the fastenings of his jacket – along with the shirt – <em>again</em>. “I have to walk back to my quarters after this,” he reminds him, mustering up the nerve to sound just a bit reproachful.</p><p> </p><p>Vader, who is already in the process of removing Piett’s belt with a tenacity like the accessory has offended him, merely scoffs. “I would prefer you stay tonight.”</p><p> </p><p>Piett is taken aback by that. They’ve spent the night together before, but it will involve Vader listening out the next morning so that Piett can sneak out of his quarters unnoticed, and it’s been a while. “I’ll still need a spare uniform.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll find you another.” Vader tosses the belt away and tugs the remains of Piett’s jacket and shirt off him.</p><p> </p><p>Where Vader thinks he’s going to happen across a spare captain’s jacket Piett doesn’t know, but the concern rushes away as the man bows his head to take a nipple into his mouth. He lets out a little whine and grinds against Vader's codpiece pitifully as the man begins sucking; swirling his tongue around the nub. They carry on like that for a little while, Piett trying to remain aware of his lover’s breaths in case they need to separate for a bit, but Vader shows no signs of slowing down. He only releases Piett to say, “You will have whatever you wish,” and then he transfers his attentions to the other nipple.</p><p> </p><p>Piett grips Vader’s broad shoulders, still gently rocking his hips and listening to the appreciative groans the man emits between sucks and the odd, gentle bite. His nipples tingle and throb at the onslaught, unused to it despite Vader’s fondness for the practice. When he looks down, he can see they've gone pink from the ministrations. Finally, Vader removes a hand from where it’s been cradling Piett’s back and moves it up his thigh and inward, at his most sensitive and constricted area.</p><p> </p><p>“My Lord – ” says Piett shakily in warning, and Vader presses one last kiss to the centre of Piett’s chest.</p><p> </p><p>“I know. Here.”</p><p> </p><p>Vader easily supports his slight frame as he leans back a bit, and the pair of them remove the codpiece together before Vader sets it aside. He then reaches over one of the control panels and retrieves a little bottle of lube from one of the small compartments. The pair of them rearrange themselves again; Piett removing his boots, trousers and underwear as Vader assists between the odd grope, and then Piett gets to work on preparing himself with the offered lube. In the time it takes them, Piett does calm a little, although his freed cock begins to leak slightly as he inserts his fingers into himself. Vader watches excitedly from beneath him, still leaning back a bit in order for this to work, and as he watches Piett stretching himself he unzips his suit at the crotch and reveals his own shaft; mottled with damages similar to that upon his head, but hard and purpling with desire. The two men lock eyes as Piett deems himself ready and brings his slippery hand to Vader’s cock; rubbing over it and getting it slick.</p><p> </p><p>After a few strokes Vader tells him he’s ready through the Force; the impact of another’s lust nearly knocking Piett off his lap. They move again; Piett turns around and sits with his back to Vader, as Vader takes himself in hand and guides Piett down onto him.</p><p> </p><p>They haven’t spent quite enough time preparing and so Vader just sits back and caresses Piett’s flank soothingly as the smaller man tentatively sinks down onto his cock. Piett has to remind himself to breathe; the stretch just a little painful but so worth it as Vader finally bottoms out inside him. He gives a small whimper, and Vader raises a hand to pet his hair again.</p><p> </p><p>When he comes back to himself a bit, Piett shifts and Vader snarls quietly, raking his fingers over his scalp. Piett locates what little floor space there is and braces his feet there as he starts to lift himself up and down. After doing this a few times, Vader starts to join his movements and Piett moans at the drag of his thick cock sliding in and out him.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m going to make you admiral,” Vader growls in his ear suddenly as his hands rub down over his shoulders, back and then under his armpits and to his chest.</p><p> </p><p>Piett breathes out a small laugh at that. Vader gets like this sometimes; promising incredible things about the future that he cannot possibly mean. In truth, while Piett’s done very well to become captain at a (relatively) young age he has quite a way to go before he can feasibly get the admiralty. And besides, Ozzel’s still in command, and while it’s clear <em>he’s</em> on thin ice there are plenty of others with more experience than Piett lined up for the job. Still, the idea seems to get Vader going, and Piett’s just happy to hear that voice again.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, my Lord,” he gasps out, voice wavering as they thrust together roughly.</p><p> </p><p>Vader’s fingers find Piett’s nipples again and begin rubbing and pinching as he leans to speak into his ear. “I’ll <em>crush </em>anyone in your way, and you’ll take up the mantle with pride – knowing <em>I</em> gave it to you.”</p><p> </p><p>Piett grunts, and his cock throbs as Vader’s words resonate with him.</p><p> </p><p>Vader pumps his hips even harder, giving Piett’s ear a little lick. “You’d like that, wouldn’t you?”</p><p> </p><p>Piett shudders, feeling a strange trepidation all of a sudden even through the pleasurable fog over taking him. But they’re only playing. “Y-yes, my Lord,” he says again.</p><p> </p><p>Vader shakes his head. “Say my name, Firmus.”</p><p> </p><p>“Vader.”</p><p> </p><p>Vader moans. “That’s it.” His right hand thumbs over Piett’s nipple one last time, and then descends between his legs, running his leather-encased fingers along the sensitive length and then wrapping around it to give it a firm stroke.</p><p> </p><p>Piett lets out a cry at that, his entire body seeming to flush even hotter as he sweats and thrusts in Vader’s grip. His eyes are watering; he doesn’t even care about the hard and faintly sharp press of the life support panel against his spine, he just keeps moving; couldn’t do anything else even if he wanted to.</p><p> </p><p>Vader’s free hand takes a hold of his chin and turns his head back so that they can kiss, and the other releases Piett’s cock, only to cup his balls. Piett’s thighs are straining with the effort but they don’t stop even as Vader spreads his index and middle fingers apart, across his balls and then rolls them in an act that must be some kind of Sith sex torture, while the same time his cock bumps over Piett’s prostate.</p><p> </p><p>Piett lets out a stream of frankly embarrassing noises; pulling away from Vader’s kiss as he rides his orgasm out furiously, sobbing and babbling something about not being able to take any more. Lucky for him, Vader’s finishing too – although <em>he</em> stays remarkably put together by contrast – nuzzling and kissing Piett’s neck as he rasps, “It’s all right. It’s all right.”</p><p> </p><p>When they finally stop moving, Piett collapses back against him and can do no more than listen to his soft praises and accept his kisses, resolving that he probably wouldn’t have made it out of Vader’s chambers that night unaided anyway.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>It’s barely two weeks later when the Executor arrives over Hoth that Ozzel falls to the ground behind Piett, gasping and sputtering wretchedly. That isn’t so much a surprise to Piett, but what <em>is</em> a shock is when Vader says, “You are in command now, <em>Admiral </em>Piett.”</p><p> </p><p>Piett says his thanks rather mechanically, and feels a surge of something ravenous through the strange connection Vader shares with him. He does his best to send back his own gratitude and yearning, knowing something of it will reach him, and feels the brush of Ozzel’s arm against his ankle as someone drags the previous admiral's still warm body away.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>